Untitled as of yet
by lovedlost
Summary: sexual content. please review. theres a book, it holds a 1000 year old love slave that just happens to be prince prince endymion. can you guess whats gonna happen. need title! i see you like it but please please review it means alot to me!
1. Chapter 1

**_Untitled as of yet_**

**_Of course if anyone would like to send suggestions for a title I'd be more then welcome._**

**_I don't own sailor moon ion either deeds or DVDs but that should all change…DVD wise any who, I thank Melissa in Sydney Australia for sending me this inspiration for this story, you truly do rule!_**

Chapter 1: the tarots say itll change!

Serena sat next to her friend in the large fire room in a near by temple owned by her friend's grandfather. Raye, 25, with her long black hair and dark brown eyes was reading her friend's future in her tarot cards. Usually this would be Raye's older sister Trista's job or her younger sister, Sabirah (_this is the English dubbed name I chose for Hotoru, I no it's strange, it means she's patient, which I believe she will be in this story_). Raye's whole family were strange, Trista liked to things to do with time mostly predicting the future, Sabirah liked things that involved life and death and to Serena she did amazing things, with her bare hands. Serena didn't even want to know. Raye herself was a psychic what ever that meant, to Serena anyway, Raye herself seemed to be a mix of her two sisters. Raye had one other sister, Michelle didn't like to use her powers, what ever they were, she herself unlike her sisters had deep blue hair, where her sisters had black and she had blue eyes where her sisters had dark eyes. Serena liked Michelle best because she was down to earth and normal. Serena herself didn't like the abnormality though to keep her from being a complete bore she liked being friends.

Serena, better known as Serenity by people she doesn't know, was the same age as Raye with long blonde hair reaching her mid back, she has deep blue eyes. Despite the fact that her friends had odd powers she couldn't say much she too had odd powers, the four sisters and four others besides her were special, they were the sailor senshi and as Raye and Serena waited for the other seven to show Raye took up showing Serena her past. Not that she could stop Raye anyway.

"**Ask a question, Sere**." Raye said softly as she focused on the undelt pack before her. Serena nodded and replied. She didn't want him to leave her but in the end he had left her heartbroken and afraid. Afraid that every man would do this to her after they found out who she really was they always changed, she hated it but she often had to use her memory erasing power to save her and her friends from public suffering in anyway.

As Raye set down three cards face up she saw her friends future set straight, "**well the answer to both your questions is your going to find love and end your sex deprived life quite soon.**"

Serena leaped for joy as the other seven senshi enterred the room. Teepathically Trista asked Raye, '_what is she so happy about_?'

'_oh the cards say she is gonna end her life of miserble no sex and fear of not trusting enough to live. In one reading_.' Raye replied in the same way Serena eyed her fiecely as if she had heard them but both sister knew it was impossible but then they both knew serenity had many untepped powers, '_do you think she heard us?'_

"**I heard you loud and clear Raye**." Serena said aloud. The others said nothing because they knew what the sisters were like. Smilling slightly at the shock on Trista's and Raye's face Serena continued, "**and we'll talk later about what may happen in the future when you come over tonight**."

"**fine ok, I know I cant get out of it, but I tell you something is going to happen and as much as you don't want to believe it its about time you accepted who you are who we all are**." She supposed it was true. Looking around the others she saw mina, a blonde with blue eyes and her hair slightly shorter then Serena's. Lita was tall with dark brown hair in soft waves down to her mid back, she had recently started to wear it down thinking it looked nicer and she was right it did look nicer. Then their was Amy, short blue hair to her shoulders and aquamarine eyes that held the intelligence that set her three years ahead of them in degrees and the like. Sabriah was the youngest of us all at 20 and her hair was the same length as mine her eyes a deep dark colour that sometimes shone violet in her strange moods or healing sessions. Trista had a green tinge to her black hair and her eyes always shone forest green when she herself used her psychic abilities her heritage allowed. then there was Amara, short blonde hair to her shoulders and deep green eyes gave her the hard look Lita held when she had her hair up, they were both the back bone of the group in their human form but they all knew their leader, Serena, was the back bone of the senshi being the stringest and all.

The meeting went slowly and Serena couldn't wait to get away, she wanted to go home hook out the icecream and some movie she could cry over and mope. With the reading from Raye Serena had left the real world to think of Seiya and her pain that had long been buried inside her heart where she knew if she wasn't careful it would claim her, she wished she she could forget but she couldn't and it tormeted her.

But that was all supposed to change according to the tarot reading.

**_So guys wadda'ya think I know its abit slow at the moment but it will get hot heavy and very tempting, next chapter will be the biginning of a wonderful fun, but its only the biginning anyting can happen. Tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

The privious disclaimer runs through the whole fic kay.

Chapter two: unexpected guest

Its 7 in the evening and Raye was due to show, hopefully this would be a spell free evening but knowing Raye the way I did it would never be spell freel. At that thought Raye knocked on my door and entered carrying a book, jewel and some dvds, "what is that?"

I asked pointing to the book and the jewel, "I found them on the way over, it's the end of your selfimpossed lovelife state."

Oh dear god no! I knew this would be no different. Oh well I had to go with the flow if I wanted to get out my minds state. I had gone against the male species after Seiya left me, after he found who I was and we had just… well you get the idea but now I was ready to end but it was more difficult these days to get someone to like you. I nodded and we walked into the living room, softly decorated it was different shades of blue in the furniture and walls. Sitting down Raye began to explain, "well you see this jewel it contains a man from the past about a thousand years ago, a love slave that once summoned will fuck you to your hearts content!"

Sniggering we both laughed at rayes use of language it was strange to hear her swear so when she did it was funny, as we recovered she continued, "the interesting thing is hes an ancient prince who fell in love with the veryh princess weve spent years looking for. But he betrayed her so her mother placed him in here. But I'd use this to your advantage and ours, he might just find the princess while hes here!"

"So how long is he here for?" I asked definitely thinking she could do this though still sceptical.

"He's in this time for two monthsbefore hes sucked into the crystal again." Pointing at the book I also inquired about that as well, "it holds the spell and etails about him, shall we do this or do you not want to?"

"I suppose we should give it a try." I said trying to sound uninterested. She led me onto my back patio and placed the book into my hand and the crystal in my other hand, seeing the spell I moved the crystal around like she told me too and started 'chanting', "here to me Endymion of earth serve me in this time here I command you listen to me and serve my needs. Endymion, Endymion, Endymion."

The crystaal glowed and dulled but still nothing else happened feeling slightly disappointed I walked back in to the house, "yes yes, mke love to me thin air while I can think about prince Endymion and let him serve me."

I mocked Raye I know but I had to otherwise she would suspect something, "ok sere it didn't work but how could I tell it wouldn't work besides the vines it was giving of I could have sworn oh well."

As she finished ranting her phone went off, picking it up Raye answered, "yes… oh dear… he only did WHAT! Ok ill be right there."

Switching it off Raye collected everything, "sorry sere grandpa's been at it again, I have to go see to him, ill see you tommorow ok?" I nodded and ushered out of the door. When she was gone I let out a sigh of tension, disappointment and relief.

"you know, standing against that door really dows you the world of wonders." I deep voice sounded from my living room door, screaming slightly I looked and there full to my vision was a talk dark and handsome…totally naked man that put everyone to shame, his muscles rippled with his breathing and movement, his deep blue eyes held a new depth and his manhood, wooo I don't think I could say anything to do it justice, "and you must be my new master."

"don't call me that, im not your knew master, so you are Endymion then?" he nodded and I stared back at him. He moved slowly towards my and before I knew it our lips were locked in a furious yet very tasty battle. Loosing myseld in his scent of roses I moved my arms around his high shoulders. I could feel his body against moine making me throb in passion. I could feel his hand roam my body but I wasn't gonna have any of it, "stop ok I know this is what our supposed to do but I cant do it ok."

"why?" god id blown it now but I couldn't tell him hed think me stupid. Shaking my head violently I could feel the memories running through my head and without realising it I run upstairs into my room, leaving my unexpected guest down stairs. It wasn tlong before I heard footprints on the floor and look up to see Endymion looking at me as I cry, "I didn't mean to hurt you miss."

"my namesnot miss its serenity." He looked shocked at that revelation. But I knew what he was thinking, "and im not the precious princess you betrayed."

He looked shocked that I knew, "I too am looking for her if it makes any consolation."

What do you think of it now I know its short but I wanted to do it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well you guys thanks I love reviews yet still only the count of two honestly this is going to end good though still need help with a title, would gladly appreciate suggestions in reviews.**_

_**Dark hime: here it is and yes I am playing with your emotions, but its what I do! Oh and there will be a lot more steamy stuff and a lot more hot then a few kisses.im glad you enjoy it.**_

_**Amnesia nymph: it is great promise, here is the update and im glad you liked the idea and of course if you wait you will no but lets just say it involves Queen selenity and all the scouts. Who else better to find out… whoops said too much. Mwhahahaha!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2:The promise.

Watching Endymion, serenity grew red with embaressment as she remembered he was naked! Trying to forget about it she looked down to her hands as he tried to comprehend what she had told him, "**you know of my beloved princess**?"

"**know of her, me and the other scouts protected her, we were then you betray her what ever you did you really pissed selenity of**!" serenity shouted. He looked confused, their had only been eight scouts, how many were their now, he didn't remember a scout looking like her…

"**who are you, scout name I mean**?" he looked at her while he crawled on to the bed.

_**serenity's p.o.v**_

I looked at him as he crawled on and tried to keep my brain on the question at hand but his scent was clouding my sences and they way he crawled and the way his muscles munched and released as he did so, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted him now, "**i..err…I was..um sailor…moon**…"

"**there was no sailor moon when I visited her on the moon, if you are form the moon you must be her you have the name, the eyes, the hair, you must be her**!" he sounded so sure but I was not her I could never be the princess or the future queen of the moon. I was a lowly lunarian who had super powers I harnessed to protect people and our princess I couldn't be her! I shook my head and the lapse of the moment brought back what I was origonally there for and Seiya's face popped into m y head making me wince as he tousched my arm.

"**I dont care, I am sailor moon the leader of the scouts, and you princey are gonna have to learn to behave**!" he winced but as I got up I walked over to a draw it was a good job I had kept whatever Seiya left here, '_they should be the same size'_ I thought as I hooked out a pair of track bottoms. Throwing them at him, "**put them on and we shall talk**."

"**well, sailor moon, who are the other scouts**?" other scouts well if I told him that he would definitely think me his princess but im not weve been looking for her too long for her to be me!

"**Venus, mars, mercury, Jupiter, uranus, neptune, saturn and Pluto are the other scouts and don't go saying I am she because I am not**." He looked at me as I removed the dressing robe I had previously been wearing to reveal a short pink nightie that set him of again.

"**um I would be so glad if you asked me to tear that off with my teeth**…" he said seductively I almost complied too. But knowing I couldn't do that to him made me stop.

"**I cant let you, you still love serenity, and no matter what it takes I am going to find her for you, I will not stop I will look to the ends of the earth justso you can be free again**!" he looked strangely at me, it was like no other person had ever done this for him but could he let her do this, the curse was to sexually please his master yet this one was refusing the urge she felt by the power sent out from him. Why, why did the power not effect her? Why did she not call him to bed and tell him to make sweet love to her for the time he was here? The answer was she was pure of heart and soul.

Before she knew it though he was there kissing her and as the already familiar scent ran through her veins they made it to the bed, Endymion kissed her like a dying man hanging on for dear life, yet she was his lifeline, "**come on Endy, how can you expect me too help you if you keep doing this to my senses?"**

"**Whatever way you want**!" he said between butterfly kisses down her neck, maoning softly seemed to make it worse as serenity found out his hand went from her hips to her chest and began to massage her, her already tight nipples sent shivers through her everytime his thumb flicked tenderly over them.

"**um I think you should stop**." This man was making her feel things she had long forgotten, if she ever felt them her heated body could feel Endymions erection as one hand moved up her leg under her nightie… '_ok that was it…_' "** stop Endy stop**!"

He stopped but his eyes told her the things he really wanted to do. His deep blue eyes were almost black with lust, "**im sorry but you must stop**!"

**_Ok guys I no cliffie or what's a little one any who. So hot and steamy all the way and please help with a title._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dark hime: I dunno bout the title but keep trying. Yeah I like the song too, and I love to play on people emotions but if I can I won't be tooo horrible. And maybe just to my characters._**

**_Amnesia nymph: he is, isn't he? And here as requested._**

_**Ms.marveltlm: like I said it is and I will and I am lol, here you go.**_

**_Here you go peeps a new chap like you all ordered and if you want tell others of this great story! Honestly it hasn't even got to the good bit yet! I mean the real good bit yet!_**

Chapter three: Food contests and shopping.

I sat there watching him as he battled with is emotions, I admit it was a good thing I had learned self control over the years because I damn sure as hell wouldn't mind him making 'sweet sexual love' to me, "**you seriously need to stop over whelming my senses Endy**."

"**You even say my name like she did**." _'Oh hell no, I'm gonna have to find a new name for him… and for him to call me.' _I watched him as he finally calmed down and moved to sit beside me. He turned to watch me now and pretending it didn't faze me at all I moved under the covers and turned away from him. This obviously didn't stop him as his arm surrounded my covered waist and he lay against me.

Next morning I was up early letting my 'guest' stay in bed as I cooked a full blown breakfast for a start on Saturday morning. It wasn't long before Endymion entered the kitchen druel falling from his mout, whether it from the food or what I was wearing was difficult to tgell. Knowing it was gonna be a hot day I was wearing a pair of hip hugger flares and strap sandles with a revealing strap top of a light blue colour.

Figuring it was the food I set it down in front of him as he sat and before I removed my hand the scrambled egg and sausages were already gone. Getting mine I sat down and watchedhim eat. Smiling I drew eyes with him, we were level now and both wanted to see how the other was, I nodded, **"3, 2, 1, go**!"

We both piled food in and as we eat he gained a lead with the beans but left the bakon. Not the best choice. I finished before him and laughed, **"do you realise we were racing over food, its just funny."**

He joined in and we laughed hysterically together before we had to stop because of stitches. All this time I was taking great care to not look at his well toned stomach, arms and chest knowing it would start to drive me crazy, **"I think we should pick a name for you to suit the time period now. I like the name Darien and I think it suits you too."**

He seemed to think for a little bit and nodded his consent at the name, by the look in his eye I guessed it had been used before but he didn't say anything about it, "**and second we need to go buy you some clothes."**

He didn't disagree with that and as I placed the dishes in the sink before leading him upstairs to find him another pair of trousers to fit him while they were out. I did, some nice dirty blue jeans that fit him perfectly, after checking the size I told him to put them on, handing a black sleevless shirt they walked out the door towards the mall. They walked because it was only around the corner a block away so they walked in through the city towards the mall, as they approached it.

After hours of shopping they got back home and bags were full to the brink with clothes for him and her, "**did I tell you…you look really nice today…but not nearly as nice as you would without those clothes on."**

"**Well im afraind you can keep dreaming!" **I replied as I walked upsatirs carrying half the bags. I dodnt realise he was behind me with the other bags until I heard the door click shut.

His hands surrounded my waist easily as I dropped the bags and he twisted me around so I faced him, "**I don't think so…" **

His mouth claimed mine in a passionate kiss and I could feel him lift me up towards the bed. I could feel his scent surrounding me also and knew it was one thing of many that drove me over the edge. He through me on the bed. His weight was wonderful. His body hard and virile as he ground his lean hips against mine. Even through his jeans, I could feel his erection pressing against the center of my body. As if magnetized, my hips rose to meet his.

Author pov

"**That's it, serenity**," he whispered against her lips as he continued to grind his swollen groin against her in a masterful way that told her she would already be climaxing if he were inside her. "**Feel me touching you. Feel my desire for you and you alone. Don't fight **it."

She moaned again as he left her lips and trailed hot, searing kisses down her throat, to her breasts which he suckled gently.

She was delirious from pleasure as she buried her hands in his soft, tawny locks.

He tormented her breast with his tongue, and was relentless in his tasting of her.

Darien's entire body trembled from the amount of force he was using to keep his clothes on his body. He wanted to be inside her so badly that it was slowly shredding his sanity.

With every thrust of his hips against hers, he wanted to cry out from the agony of unspent lust. It was the most bittersweet torture he had ever experienced.

Worse, he felt her hands roaming over his back before she slid them into his back pockets and squeezed him tightly.

He shuddered from it.

"**Yes, oh yes**," she murmured as he quickened his strokes.

Darien's head spun. He had to get inside her. And if he couldn't do it one way, then by all the temples in Earth, he would get in another way.

Tearing away from her, he moved lower, trailing his lips over her belly to her hip as he pulled her underwear from her.

Serenity's entire body shook from his unyielding power. "**Please**," she murmured, unable to take any more.

He nudged her legs farther apart. Serenity obliged. He placed his hands under her, then lifted her hips up to let her legs fall over his shoulders.

Her eyes flew wide the instant he took her into his mouth.

Burying her hands in his hair, Serenity threw her head back and hissed in pleasure as his pulsating tongue stroked her intimately. Never had she felt anything like it. Over and over, in and out, he delved and licked and tormented, making her breathless. Weak.

Darien closed his eyes and growled low in his throat as he tasted her for the very first time. And he reveled in it. The sound of her murmured pleasure echoed in his ears. He could feel her body respond to every careful, sensual lick he delivered to her. Indeed, he felt the quivering in her thighs and buttocks against his cheeks and shoulders.

She writhed sensuously in response to him.

His breathing ragged, he wanted to show her exactly what she had been missing. When she left this room tonight, she would never again flinch from his touch.

Serenity moaned as he moved his hand slightly and dipped his thumb inside her while he continued to tease her with his tongue.

"**Darien**!" she gasped as her body involuntarily shook and shivered.

He moved his thumb and tongue even faster, deeper. Swirling and swirling, delving and caressing. Her head swam at the feel of his whiskers gently scraping between her thighs, rubbing her between her legs.

And just when she thought she could take no more of it, her release came so fiercely that she threw her head back and screamed from the deep, cascading waves of pleasure that rippled through her.

And still he continued, driving her pleasure on until she climaxed again, hard on the heels of the first one.

When he did it to her a third time, she thought she might very well perish from it.

Weak and more than spent, she rolled her head back and forth against the pillow as he continued his relentless pace. "**Please, Darien, please,**" she begged as her body continued to spasm from his touch. "**I can't take any more.**"

Only then did he withdraw.

Her breathing ragged, she throbbed from the top of her head, all the way down to the very tips of her toes. She'd never in her life known such intense pleasure. But then Seiya hadnt been Darien, and it was only then he had espected her promise to help him, only then she smiled as she continued to throb from his touch and there they lay trying ti calm their bodies down.

_**Hey guys I know really steamy this time and remember I need a title, keep realing the reviews in you know I love'em!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know this is getting very, very steamy but it is essential to the story kindda… of course you have to review to let me know if I have any more readers out there! And thanks to amnesia nymph to remind me to write this… I've been so caught up in planning new stories that I forgot I had to update… I'm that bad**_

_**Also, I'm going to make this a short story no more then a few chapters more, I was gonna make it something like twenty chapter but id never finish it, and those who've read it may actually want to see it finished so for you guys I'm gonna finish it.**_

**Inuki-chan: I'm glad you like this story and they don't ill just keep them in mind because the more I get the more likely ill name it quicker! Keep reviewing and I know it's hot… this chap should be just as steamy hopefully**

**Chapter 4: long time no see**

Serena woke the next morning feeling complete and whole… looking over to the sleeping figure of the man who had made her feel this way… she felt alive at his touch and though she loathed to move she got up and went to have a shower.

She stood in the hot water completely oblivious to the eyes upon her body… Darien stood in the open door way not wanting to disturb her. He had awoken at her movement and was glad she had moved, watching as she moved in the shower, cleaning herself off. It was impossible to stand there any longer, but he had to… he had promised.

He moved away from the door back into the bedroom and got changed into a pair of blue jeans and black top that clung nicely to his muscles defining them nicely. As Serena walked out the shower with a towel round her body, it barely covered her.

Walking into the room, she noticed how good he looked in his clothes before walking over to her closet to get clothes out. Picking a pleated skirt and matching tank top Serena got dressed with out any notions against Darien being in the room with her. As she finished pulling on her top the phone rang.

"**Hello, Serena here**." She answered.

"**Is that how you always answer your friends phone calls**?" came the familiar voice of her cousin and closest friend Mina. Serena laughed at that comment, and Mina knew the answer but still she asked it every time she called.

"**Yes, so wat do you want**?" asked Serena laughing loudly now. Looking to Darien who was now running his had over her shoulders.

"**Well I and the rest of the gang are meeting up at the old fruit parlour; apparently Andy still owns the place**." Serena's face broke into a huge grin; she'd not been there in the longest time. Giving Darien a reprimanding look as his hand ran up the inner side of her thigh, he stopped but his hand made to her breast instead.

"**Sure why not, but you know id rather not. Id much rather stay here in bed**." She heard mina gasp as she caught her cousins meaning, Serena laughed again.

"**No way! You the single loving person has a guy there. Please tell me you have a guy there**!" Serena replied and mina shouted with joy, "**FINALLY**!"

"**Ok mina, we'll be there in half an hour ok? Make sure everyone's there before me I wouldn't want to break my habit of being late now would I**?" mina laughed on the other end and said goodbyes before hanging up. She turned to her guest, "**looks like your finally gonna get to meet the ones that helped protect your love. In my favourite place in the world, Andrew runs the parlour. Hopefully with your help we may be able to finally find the princess we've been looking so long for**."

He nodded and they walked out the door and down the street, as they approached the brightly painted parlour, Serena sighed at the memories this place held. And everyone would be there, her sister Amara, which Serena hadn't seen in a long time would be there, mina Rei and her three sisters, Lita as well as Amy, and together, that's what astounded her the most. In there normal life they had no time to see each other, mina was a lawyer, Amy a doctor, Lita the owner and head chef of her restaurant, Rei a singer and psychic, Michelle an artist. Trista was a fashion designer, Sabirah was doing her A levels, Amara was a race driver in both 4 by 4 and F1, Serena herself was a writer and psychologist.

Walking into the arcade she walked up to the large group, Darien walked up behind her nervously. He heard her say, "**Long time no see**."

"**Yeah so who's this gorgeous guy you've got tailing you**." Lita said, the others nodded in approval at her question, accept Rei.

"**Well he's Endymion, our princess' lost prince. I'm calling him Darien until he stops insisting I sound like serenity every time I say his real name**." Serena replied they all smiled at their best friend they knew she was doing it in good fun but the said man looked sheepishly at Serena. She shrugged, "**sorry Endy**."

"**You do sound like her I swear if you had her dress on you'd look exactly like her too**!"

"**Jerk**!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps, new chapter, this is a good one if I don't say so myself!

Chapter 5: am I really?

Raye stopped suddenly, "**now that you mention it… it would look right with her in a white dress, and a golden bracelet on her… right wrist**."

"**See I mentioned no bracelet on her right wrist, it has to be you especially if it's Mars saying so**!" her exclaimed, Raye looked at him in shock, the obvious question in her eyes, "**I'm the prince of earth I'm bound to know who you 8 are**!"

They looked relieved at this, but challenged him, Amara went first, "**ok so who am I**?"

"**Um, short blonde hair, lean build, tall sat next to a strapping young lady, sailor Uranus, and the blue-nette beside you is Neptune**." He replied smiling Amara nodded appreciatively.

"**What about me**!" Amy, Lita and mina said at once. He looked over them and smiled, pointing at each in turn, "**mercury, Jupiter and Venus."**

"**I wont challenge you, you'll know I'm Pluto and she's Saturn**." Trista said, he nodded in confirmation, Darien looked at her funny, she shook her head, he completely forgot about what he wanted to say to her. But unfortunately Serena caught the glances.

"**Ok you two, what do you know**?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes darted between the two suspects. Trista sighed and shook her head, usually this would deter Serena because it usually meant she couldn't say because of the time line, "**ok Trista I'm not backing down this time, the time line already fucked up you told us this already, how bout you fuck it up some more**?"

"**Yes but I still can't tell you… it needs to run, if I tell you it would never come to pass**." Serena sat there shocked, something was going on and she was the one being kept in the dark. It was something to do with her and the fact everyone including her scouts thought she was some princess… hang on that was it, "**I'm her aren't I? This princess serenity, the one who's supposed to help bring this world into peace**?"

Trista sighed, "**It's a shame you're not who you used to be like serenity, you've certainly grown into that of who you once were, shame you couldn't have been Serena for a few months longer…**"

"**So I'm princess serenity, and what I'm not supposed to know until two months time? But how can we be so sure its me? Just because Endy showed up and everything doesn't mean I'm here**!" she was freaking out. She was looking more like a trapped rabbit every second, but yet it seemed so right to her, so complete especially since last night, "**I really am her, there no denying it, the way I say Endy, the way I remind Endy of her, the way it sounds so right… I'm just not ready for this**!"

She got up muttered a sorry as she escaped out the automatic doors. Darien ran after her, unable to be stopped by the scouts following her close behind he found himself in the park, "**serenity, for the first time in a thousand I am free properly again, all most, but I've never left anyone's home before, asked to do things to them id only rather do to you. I never stopped thinking of you, yet you never knew who I was yet you still helped me, gave me food, and clothed me. It's like we've started all over again.**"

"**But, I remember nothing of who I was supposed to be. Even if I was serenity, don't you think by now I would have remembered, I mean, beryl, Anne and Alan, diamond, Nehelia, and even Chaos. Especially Chaos, there was the crystal that only I can use because my powers are linked to the moon. You'd think with these enemies id know, I would know by now… but I don't.**" she ranted on tears streaked down her face, but she stopped, a thumb ran over her face clearing the tears. And a pair of lips claimed her own, as well as passion this time there was something else, something that had been there before but this time it was sure. He was in love with her.

**The end**

**Only kidding but it is to be continued anyways.**

**Shadow63: either one sounds good keep them coming I'm thinking on it.**

**Koldy: it is kool I no**

**KeikoKasaiTora****: I love it but I'm not gonna choose until I'm sure of wat to cal it.**

**Amnesia Nymph: hey love, and I no it is a little confusing but I agree good chapter.**

**Mars light: sounds good actually… in fact, I like it a lot.**

**Rosebudjamie: here it is hope you enjoy it!**

**Serena141: I no I'm sorry I promise ill keep updating regularly, I really have no excuse cept for the fact I cannot be arsed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I scare you guys last time, that was what I was aiming for, thanks all of you who've reviewed especially amnesia nymph and a few others, you are all the best, especially you Risi! This chapter is gonna have some lemons and a lot of hidden information.**

**Chapter 6: ok, ok so I am.**

"**Darien, I wanna know why I never knew I was her, why I'm not supposed to know or why I never got told!"** Serena cried as the kiss broke, it had left her stunned for a few seconds before reality hit her again, **"why do I feel things that I feel have been long hidden, what is Trista hiding from me!"**

He pulled Serena to him and held her close before answering, **"I can not answer for I know the answer to none of your questions, but I do know I think I'm in love with you."**

"**You think… I… I don't know what to do Endy; I don't know what to feel any more!" **Serena stuttered before pulling back, slipping a lone key into Endymion's hand before running of muttering another sorry, as she headed out to her hidden place.

Darien in the meanwhile turned back towards Serena's place and walked in to laze around, when he saw Setsuna on the couch.

"**How did you get in here?"** Darien asked a little shocked though he should have known, and she gave a look that said that she did not need to answer that question.

"**I'm here my prince to tell you what I could not tell serenity, but you must promise not to tell a soul."** He nodded his confirmation and she continued, **"She finds out how to permanently free you, but it shall cost her dearly, this maybe how she finds out, and something else happens which I can not tell you."**

"**We end up doing the 'dirty' don't we, I'm not stupid Trista I'm not prince for nothing. But I don't know what to do."**

"**She faced something bad a couple of months my prince you may be the only one to bring her out of her shell, he didn't treat her the way he was supposed to. If it wasn't for her lets just say Amara would have taken careful care in ripping him from limb from limb and making sure he was still alive."** Trista began to explain he stopped her with a shake of his head, he didn't want to know her hardships from Trista, no matter how much he wanted to know them. He just wanted to let her tell him in her own time. Trista vanished without another word as the door handle turned revealing Serena with a resolved face about her.

"**I'm back, and I accept how I am, I accept you love me but I cant love you back not yet, he was too much of a stress on my heart. Seiya cheated on me with my best friend molly. All along I had believed him when all along he had lied to me. I should have let Amara at him but I couldn't deal with it a the time, though I expect now it would have eased to pain"**

"**you know you couldn't take that on your heart, he was an asshole, sure but I bet there's one lesson you leant from it, he wasn't the right one, I know you know its true you need to let go of the pain and start anew it's the only way."**

**If you read carefully you will be bale to guess what I'm going to have happen but then again this isn't exactly my best chapter, but it needed to be done nothing interesting, but next chapter heats up again promise, In more ways then one!**

**SS16**


End file.
